Forever Series: His Love
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Kaname recieves a visitor late at night. Who is it? And why did they come? Oneshot Kaname/Yuuki Prequel to 'A Simple Kiss'
1. Forever

**This is my first try at anime. I wanted to say that this is before Rido comes. Yuuki is five right now. This is a one-shot, so I probably won't continue this. Hope ya enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I HAVE MADE ANOTHER ONESHOT ON THIS. IT'S CALLED 'A SIMPLE KISS.' CHECK IT OUT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! ^^**

**His Love**

The room was dark and empty, the cool air chilled the room, but the inhabitant rather enjoyed the coolness upon him. Kaname Kuran was lying on his bed with his arm covering his eyes. Shifting, he faced the closed door of his room. A little light peaked into the room under the crack of the door from the hallway. All was still and quiet. Until he heard a light sound of movement in the hallway. He smelled the air and smiled, knowing before the door opened, who it was.

He held his breath. Yuuki, his little sister, stood in the doorway of his room. She looked so beautiful in her white, lacy nightdress. Her long, brown hair spilt over her shoulders, stopping at where the bottom of her breasts would be, if she were older.

He was silent as she quietly entered his room and closed the door, darkening the room once again. His vampire eyes watched her in the darkness, as she approached his bed. Her breath caressed his face, and he inhaled the intoxicating smell; his senses, and his body, coming alive. He watched as she slowly climbed onto his bed and got under the covers beside him. The smell of flowers reached him and he took a deep breath. _Freesia_.

Opening his eyes, he observed her. Yuuki's eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. He raised his hand and gently caressed her face.

He spoke heavily. "Yuuki." He wanted her to open her eyes. As if she could read his mind, her eyes opened, red meeting red.

Her voice was as light as a feather, ensnaring his senses. "Kana…me…" She looked deeply in his eyes, as she slowly got on top of him, without breaking eye contact. There was utter silence in the room as he waited to see what she would do.

She leaned down towards his neck, and he lifted his neck up to her to give her more access. For a young child, she had learned quickly on how to drive his senses crazy. They had been doing this for over a year after all, unable to resist the pull between them.

Her tongue lazily licked his neck and her fangs slid down his neck and scrapped back and forth over his pulse in such an erotic way, that his fangs grew out. His body raged with hunger, but he ignored it. She was still too young. He shivered as her breath fanned the pulse that throbbed frantically beneath his skin. She kissed the pulse lightly. Then she bit him, his life force flowing down her throat. His fists grasped the sheets on either side of him tightly and held, as she drank. He never felt pain, only immense pleasure at knowing that he was helping her live with his blood. When she finished, she licked the cut, sealing it with her healing saliva. It was his turn.

He gently rolled them until he was on top of her, but held himself up, as to not put his weight on her. His knees were on each side of her body, encasing her. He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed her neck. Once. Twice. Then he too, drank. He drank slowly, savoring the taste of her. Her sweet blood chased away his hunger, filling him. Reluctantly, he pulled away and closed the cut. Then he kissed her with his blood-stained lips. She kissed him back and licked the blood off his lips. He fell off her onto the side and pulled her close to him, near his heart. She snuggled into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. Her breathing slowed, and he knew she was asleep. He looked at her. The one he was tied to for all his life. His sister, his fiancée, his love. Forever.

His voice was low as he spoke, so he would not wake her. "I love you, Yuuki." Then he too fell asleep with the one he loved in his arms. Knowing in his heart, that they would always be together.

**Well, that's it. Please review, it helps to know what people think so I can improve myself.**

**slytherinangel01**


	2. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
